You can be hurt by love Or Healed by the same
by Idonotget
Summary: This is a story mostly about Nico, who has become ill. A small group is formed includes from friends: Jason, Hazel and Frank to take Nico to a floating island where Way-Ward Home is located, a hospital. Starts off weak, sorry. This is a classic drama/love/friendship story with pairing as the book has it (Hazel and Frank/Jason and Piper etc.)
1. Chapter 1

*You can be hurt by love

Or Healed by the same

Picking flowers was not exactly on Percy's list on best ways to pass his time but nevertheless, here he was in the middle of a secluded meadow with Annabeth picking daisies. Well, that isn't true. He was here to pick a flower called Hypericum Perforatum. Once picked, the flower would redevelop within two hours.

It was rather common plant outside of the mist with long green stem and tiny yellow flowers that help heal the ill. Yet within the mist the flower took on a somewhat mildly different appearance with a long stem with thorns that can pierce the skin in which, allowed sap into the blood stream that then induced short term fear hallucinations. This all could be avoided by picking the flower at the very base of the stem where the thorns were lacking.

The stamen of the flower would lash out at the victim with tiny mouths and teeth that would cause temporary numbness where ever it bit so careful handling was indeed repeated by Annabeth to a point of annoyance.

Still the purpose of the flower remained the same, to heal. A flower like that was in constant use in the medical ward of the camp and Annabeth had volunteered herself and Percy to go out and pick the flowers.

Percy would do anything for Annabeth, as time has proven and this task would have been a perfect excuse to be alone with her. Things normally don't work out like that. Others had joined their flower search such as Hazel and Frank who were visiting the camp (since they saved the world, campers were free to visit each camp). Hazel was nice enough to drag her protesting brother, Nico along as well. Naturally, Leo would also tag along with false pretence, from Frank, of the need of fire. Well from this point, it would have been a shame not to invite Piper and Jason to tag along.

It was an hour when they decided to break from picking the flowers and serve lunch. The true reason for the break was to give Leo and Frank time to recover.

Frank could no longer feel anything in his legs at all because of a mishap that involved Leo and a shove. Thus, Frank had been brutally attack when Leo accidentally (the story has it) stumbled into Frank who then fell into a bush of Hypericum Perforatum.

As luck would have it, Frank wasn't pierced by any of the thorns so he did not experience fearsome hallucination. Leo wasn't as lucky for as he had tried to pull Frank to his feet and to safety as he laughed; his bare leg had made connection with a few thorns. For this, Leo had several times tried to save his friends' lives as well as his own, from the two headed mud serpent aka his shadow.

If that was all life had to throw at the group things would had gone very well. Life has proven its lack of kindness several times in the past and had no reason to change its direction at this point.

You see, unknown to the little group and earlier that day….

_"There you are," A godly voiced hummed amusingly as his fingers gently touched the Akoniton Rose's petal that grew near the Hypericum. "A lovely flower such as you will serve me well." The god grinned as he plucked the flower from the ground. He turned the flower around with a twist of his fingers, admiring its purple funnel blossom. "I need you to seek out my little pawn. Strike quickly and aim wisely my pet." The god brought the flower to his lips, kissing it softly. A magic power was exchanged and the flower now turned into a purple jewelled serpent with small wings behind its jaws that looked quite like the petals it once had. It wrapped its body around the arm of the god, its tongue slipping out to taste the air. The god grinned as he gently put the snake back on the ground. "Hide for now and know when the time is right."_

And now it would seem the plan from the cunning god was coming to play….

"Who's turn is it to catch Leo?" Frank asked as Leo picked up a stick and started to indulge in a mocked sword fight with his shadow.

"Can't we let him tire out?" Jason groaned, sprawled upon the blanket with his hand covering his eyes. His ribs were still sore from the last interference he had made when trying to stop Leo from making a rock catapult that would surely kill his shadow or...the serpent. It depended which eyes were looking at it.

"Like that will happen," Hazel muttered as she started to get up but at seeing her brother, who was a bit quicker to his feet, start for Leo she sat back down.

"Well this will get interesting," Frank grinned and watch as Nico carefully approached Leo.

"Stand back!" Leo warned Nico in a whisper as he approached him. He stood with his mighty sword, which he pulled from the magic stone, pointed to the ground and the other hand out for balance. "You have to be on guard! It blends with the shadows."

Nico stopped shortly from Leo, his brows rising slightly. "Is that so?"

"I can almost see it…" Leo slightly turned his head, catching the brief glance of his shadow behind his back. He quickly jumped into a turn so now his back was in the opposite direction and he stabbed continually at the dirt. "Die! Die!"

"Did you get it?" Nico asked as Leo pulled his sword from the gut of the serpent.

"For now," Leo wiped his hands on his shorts. "But it'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Nico took the remaining steps that separated him and Leo. "Well why don't you leave your stick…"

"Sword," Leo corrected him. "It's a sword."

"Leave it here and when the creature comes back you can fight it again," Nico took the stick from Leo's hand and dropped it on the ground.

"Hey!" Leo frowned at his sword. "That's no way to treat a well-made weapon!"

Nico gave Leo an annoyed look before rolling his eyes and reaching down to pick the stick up.

That is when the god's pet recoiled from its hiding place among the flowers, seeking its fangs into Nico's pale skin.

"The mud serpent!" Leo shouted, picking up his sword as Nico snatched his hand away from the snake and cradle the injured hand to his chest while stepping back from the creature. He watched as Leo repeatedly hit the snake with the dull stick.

"Leo," Nico winced as a burning pain shot through his arm and down his side.

Leo pulled a ball of fire into the palm of his hand, spraying against the snake that was slowly turning back into a flower.

Nico turned back towards the group, stumbling a few paces as the air became harder to breath. The pain grew intense that he couldn't even call out. Darkness was closing in, his vision blurring as he reached out with his good hand.

"Nico?" Hazel who had been watching noticed her brother's odd behaviour. "Somethings wrong," She grasped at Franks' shoulder in a silent plead for him to follow before racing towards her brother who was now falling to his knees. "Nico!"

Frank reached Nico in time as he collapsed in Franks strong arms. "Nico?" Frank carefully laid the boy down on the ground, checking to see what was wrong with him.

"The mud-serpent bit him," Leo came up to the group that was now surrounding Nico. "I'm sorry, Hazel. I tried…"

"You did good, Leo. Real good," Jason patted the boy on the back.

"He's not breathing right," Frank had placed his head on Nico's chest, hearing a rattle noise within. "We need to get him back to camp!"

"He has a bit on his wrist," Annabeth ripped a small piece of her shirt end off, bounding it above the wound. "A snake bite?"

Frank stood up, with Nico still in his arms as he started to race to the camp. Hazel was sopping at his side as she reached out to touch her brother's curls. Annabeth running ahead to alert the healers within the camp.

"Leo," Percy put both hands on Leo's shoulders to keep the boy from wandering off. "Can you describe the snake? We need to know what bit him."

"Yeah," Leo nodded his head. "Yeah. It was big and blue! It lives in the mud and…and." Leo blinked with confusion.

"It's no good. He's still under the flower's influence. We will have to see if we can find it," Jason turned to where Nico was attacked.

"I killed it!" Leo told them.

"Just stay right there!" Percy told him before turning to follow Jason.

"It changed into a freaking posy!" Leo yelled after them. "A posy."

Piper patted Leo's arm.

"It was a posy, Pips." Leo muttered.

A/N: * Title is a bit of lyric from Timing Means Everything. It's a rush job, sorry about that. I had the hardest time finding a way to start this story.


	2. Give me tonight

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. Her bother. Lying upon the plan cot that was used for the ill. His breathing slow. His body motionless. His skin feverish. His left arm, just above the pointy bone in the wrist was swollen due to the bite by a fanged creature. Sleeping would do her no good when she knew her brother was in a terrible state. For this, she refused the offer from anyone to sit with Nico during the night while she rested.

She felt that it was her place to be next to him. To hold his hand and speak to him. To tell him that they would find out how to make him better.

Frank would pace the length of the Medical Ward before walking out to get fresh air but only to return shortly after to place his large hand on Hazel's shoulder as to reinsure her that her brother would be well soon. He felt that his words were empty and a not enough, as if there was something more he should be doing.

Percy and Jason had entered the camp empty handed. They couldn't find a trace of anything that would cause a bite marks on Nico's arm. They looked until there was no longer any light. Now they sat on hard folded chairs, lost in their own thoughts. Percy stared at Hazel and Nico, not really seeing them or seeing anything at all. A total numbness settled into him. His mind kept flashing things from the past that he and Nico had shared. It went to their friendship, something that was a mystery and confusing to him yet strong enough to want it to grow not end.

Jason sat with his elbows on his knees, his head bent and his hands in his hair. Piper had an arm around him as she leaned into him. She didn't say a word but her presence was enough comfort. This was why he would rather fight monsters, to put his own life on the line. He hadn't a clue on what to do in these situations.

Leo disillusion ailment ceased and his mind was clear but he felt like he was in a fog. He kept running the story over in his mind and to whoever wanted to hear or willing to listen. He was hoping for something that he might have seen, even in a delusional mind, would be a clue to in finding how to help Nico.

Annabeth had walked out of the Medical Ward earlier feeling helpless. She went to her cabin and searched through books after books in hoping to find the answers that she didn't know.

The Apollo crew had done their best to heal Nico but not knowing what exactly had bitten him made the treatment frustrating and unsure what to do next. Naturally they tried ambrosia, which seemed to help stabilize Nico's condition but after its affects wore off, his condition would worsen. There was always a fear of giving him too much in a certain time span. It was an odd situation, something the Apollo crew never ran into. Usually there was a treatment that would help the aliments and ambrosia would work for nearly everything. At first they would shout out an idea of an antidote but eventually they started to run out of ideas and only would speak softly of suggestions that others would only nod or shake their head in response.

It was then that Will Solace parted from his siblings and walked over to Hazel and the others with a grim face. He bent over Nico to do a brief exam, hoping for a change in his condition. Instead, he sighed and faced the group. "I've been speaking to my sisters and brothers and we aren't sure what else to do at this point. Others are searching the medical books but…," He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You're giving up?" Hazel cried, not realizing that she had grabbed Frank's forearm fiercely.

Frank gently took Hazel's hand that grasped him into his own hand.

"No, no." Will shook his head. "Of course not. We just need to regroup. Maybe look at a different angle. Something that is so obvious that maybe we are overlooking. Look, we know the ambrosia is working in stabling his condition. So we have that and that's better than nothing at all. It is even possible that with a few more dosages, perhaps he will come around."

"How much can you give him without it causing harm?" Percy's voice was low when he spoke. "Too much can…" He let the sentence die on noticing a painful wince from Hazel.

Will nodded his head in understanding, "Unfortunately that is one of the side effects when dealing with ambrosia when people don't know what they are doing with it. But we're not going to get the dosage wrong. Since the gods, our kind had used ambrosia and it has been recorded. We are very aware the amount dosage and of signs of too much ambrosia. Please, if I can reassure you in anything at all, let it be that."

"I do appreciate everything you guys are doing," Hazel wiped at the tears spilling from her eyes as she blinked rapidly in order to focus them clearly on her brother. "I-I can't lose him. I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do to help him."

"We all feel that way," Frank pulled her closer to him. "But he'll pull through."

"Yeah. Frank is right. I mean, look at all he's been though already!" Leo threw his hands in the air in false enthusiasm for Hazel's benefit. "There is nothing that will keep that boy down for long."

"You should get some sleep, Hazel. I can give you something…" Will started.

Hazel quickly shook her head, "No. I need to stay awake for him. Be there when he wakes up."

"Of course," Will touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm going to be up for the rest of the evening. Perhaps you could at least rest? Right here," Will pointed to an empty cot next to Nico. "I don't expect any changes tonight. I promise if anything changes I will wake you. Emotional stress is far more tiring then people think."

"Maybe a short one?" Piper encouraged her. "I'll stay with your brother."

Hazel looked tiredly at the cot but still shook her head. She just couldn't do it. She wanted to stay at his side and she moved away from Frank to do that. Slowly, she sat down on the chair beside Nico's cot. She reached out, touching his feverish face, smoothing back the soft dark curls.

"What if you guys can't…fix him?" Leo asked, waving absently at the few remaining Apollo children. "Is there someone higher than you? I mean…other than your dad…unless he will help. Do you think he would help? I could make a song maybe…."

Will was already shaking his head, "Please. No songs. I've heard you in the showers. You probably would offend my dad. We have asked Apollo to help us in this and I'm not ashamed in begging when it comes to this stuff. Still at this point it's researching and waiting."

"Leo has a point though," Jason watched Hazel take a small piece of sponge soaked in water to squeeze pass Nico's lips. "Someone has to know how to make him well. There has to be someone we can go to for help when all else fails."

Will chewed on his bottom lip as he too watch Hazel care for her brother. "I've heard of a place…an Island where our kind might travel when they are seriously ill or injured. Gianysada is the name. Supposedly, Dionysus is liked there. He might know more about it, if he is willing to speak about it."

"We'll have to ask him." Leo asked. "Is there someone we can bring back? Maybe message them or something?"

"You go there," Will explained. "That's the thing. It's kind of like…under a protection of sorts."

"So we'll go. We'll do whatever we have too." Jason stood up quickly with the idea of doing more than just sitting there waiting for the worse.

"That's going to be tricky," Will scratched the back of his head absently as he looked on. "I'm not sure if Nico would be able to make the journey if it were a smooth trip but knowing you guys and the attraction to danger…I just don't know."

"If we don't go?" Leo asked. "What happens then?"

Will have a half shrug of a shoulder, "Like I said, from this point on…we don't know what to expect."

Frank folded his arms in front of him, "We can get him there."

"And attract a whole lot of attention doing that," Will added. "Think about it. Jason, Percy and Nico…monsters will pick up that scent in no time at all."

"We can split up," Jason snapped his fingers. "I'll take Nico in the direction of the island and Percy can go in the opposite direction, throwing off our trail."

"Why you?" Percy asked. "I can protect him just as well as you and there is an island? Water? That's my turf."

"True but monsters hate you more," Jason argued.

"Hey…hey," Will held up a hand. "Tell you what, you guys give me tonight. If Nico worsens or I call defeat, I'll release him in your care. Give you whatever you need to get him through the travel."

"I'm not leaving his side," Hazel stated. "I'm going where ever he goes."


	3. Gianysada

Annabeth smoothed out her map over the pavilion wooden table. The smell of pine from the forest was strong that morning and the air held a gentle breeze that helped the aroma spill into the camp. Annabeth brushed aside a lose strain of hair as she bent over the map, pointing to a single island that would not be seen on a normal map.

"Since Will admitted this morning that he can no longer help Nico, it's up to us. Dionysus is apparently too busy to help," Annabeth told the small group that circle the map.

"Isn't that a god for you? Never there when you want them but show up at the worse possible moments," Leo muttered.

"But according to my research, Gianysada is a floating island in the Atlantic," Annabeth ignored Leo, choosing to continue explaining about the island. "Will had said the island is protected but not sure how or in what ways. Maybe there are traps on the beaches or a creature that circles the ocean around the island. At this point, it's unknown."

"Joy," Leo muttered. "Tracking an island that changes geographically is going to be real fun. Tracking one that moves _and_ possible kills us, priceless."

"It floats but it follows the same path. Like a magnet to the ocean's floor," Annabeth explained. "This keeps the island on a schedule of sorts, traveling the same location year around."

"It's not a problem," Percy slid the map closer to view. "I got ocean connections. I can find the current it's on and with the use of Argo II, track it down. Maybe if it's guarded by a sea creature. It's so easy…that worries me."

"You're not going," Jason interrupted him and held a hand up in the air to silent Percy's protest. "Wait, just hear me out. You can be the greatest decoy. If monsters find out that we are tracking this island, which they will, they always do – they'll know that someone of importance is aboard the ship. And Nico has made a lot of enemies. If you take a crew abroad Ago II and led the monsters astray, I can take Nico and find the island once you give direction. I got connections in the air, you see more up there."

"Hazel's going to be going," Frank reminded them. "I'll be going with her. To see that she and Nico get there safely."

"I should go too," Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "If I wasn't messing about, this would have never had happen. Besides, I seem to find luck when it comes to islands."

"Not your fault," Piper told him that very same phase an hour ago but Leo felt guilty about the whole ordeal.

"Everybody can't go," Annabeth looked at each of the members of the little group. "We all want to help him, there is no doubt. We also know that a huge group attracts a lot of unwanted attention. Three people. That's the rules. Hazel will be one of them, we cannot deny her that."

"And me," Frank raised his hand. "I got to go. If things don't go right…if he…gets worse, I need to be there for her."

"I still want to go," Leo told them. "Why should Percy and Jason always end up with the adventures?"

"Because you hate them," Jason reminded him.

"Correction, I hate the danger. Sleeping on the ground also not fun. Lack of food, on the top of that list. Finding new excitement, always fun time." Leo explained.

Jason rubbed the small scar on his lip as he eyed Percy. In the group, he was the only one that knew Nico's secret and didn't that make him closer to the boy than the other friends. He just felt that Percy would do more damage to Nico and worse, Percy was completely blinded by it. Annabeth was right when she had said Percy was a bit obtuse when it came to the obvious…than again, Nico was good at hiding secrets.

"We can draw sticks! Smallest stick gets to go!" Leo went off the stone floor picking up sticks as he spoke. "Just one because we all probably agree that Frank should go for…worse of times."

Leo walked back at the group and handed the sticks to Frank. "Agree?"

Jason nodded reluctantly and Percy gave a shrug of indifference.

"Or we can just you know, fight to the death..." Leo looked at the unenthusiastic faces of his friends.

"Sticks are fine." Frank turned to Annabeth first, "Ladies first."

"Drawing sticks?" Annabeth frowned at Frank's fist that clasped the sticks tightly. "Rachael should…"

"This isn't a quest," Piper cut in. "It's for a friend and sometimes you have to ignore the guidelines."

Annabeth bit her lower lip but she did nod in approval. The last quest had proven that sometimes you need to make your own path. She plucked a stick from Frank's hand. Frank turned towards Piper as she examined the sticks, hoping for a sign of suggesting a small stick. After she chosen one, he turned to each of the boys who were quick to make their decision.

They all held out their palms, their chosen stick resting upon it as they compared sizes.

"We all can't go and we knew that," Annabeth sighed. "Still we each can offer something to help along the way."

"I've been working on something that with a few tweaks, can be used to transport Nico without causing him discomfort," Leo muttered in disappointment. "I can have it ready in an hour."

"That would be great, Leo." Frank patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll gather up rations," Piper volunteered. "I don't know how else to help."

Frank gave her a brief smile before she broke from the group.

"I'll do some more research; see what else I can find out about the island Gianysada. What protects it and how. What you may expect to find there and the dangers that may lay there." Annabeth rolled her map up. "I'll make a list to insure you have everything you may need as well."

Jason looked over at Percy, "We'll keep in touch as much as we can, I promise."

Percy gave a nod to acknowledge that Jason spoke but whether he heard the boy or not was uncertain. "I'll still get those connections; see what I can find to keep you on track."


	4. The Compass Rose

An odd sight greeted the campers that afternoon at the time of the departure. The Naiads were huddled together near a boulder half emerged in the water. They whispered while pointing out to sea as the campers gathered on the dock and in Percy's cabin for a better look at the strange sea level fog that floated upon the ocean like a blanket of cigarette smoke. Swirling and dipping, thickening as it approached. The outline of a strange ship that had slowly drifted next to the Agro II anchored but gave a feeling of being lifeless.

By comparison of the two, it was a much smaller ship, slimmer and a bit spooky sitting in the distance like a ghost hovering above the motionless surface of the sea. Definitely not a war ship but similar to the full sail vintage ships of long ago.

Clarisse La Rue pulled the binoculars away from her serious eyes and turned her attention to Percy and Annabeth as they arrived on the scene, "It arrived two hours ago. No one has seen anything aboard moving. The naiads swam about it but couldn't detect anything within but…" Clarisse looked over the fog as it grew thicker.

"Think it may be a gift from your dad?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her arms from the eerie chill that seem to come with the fog.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Percy frowned. "I'm pretty sure I made it clear I wanted a car, not a ship for my birthday. You said nothing moved for the two hours?" Percy looked over at Clarisse.

"Not a thing." Clarissa confirmed her statement with a small shake of her head.

Percy nodded his head in the direction of the naiads, "And they didn't see anything odd?"

Clarissa blinked at Percy in disbelief, "What gave you the idea that anything was normal in this situation? Boats magically anchor in the bay ever day? You see this fog? Is it normal? Everything reeks odd!"

"The gods had to send it," Annabeth thought out load. "Nothing else could get through he barrier without setting alarms."

"It's mocking us," Clarisse hissed, looking back at the ship with an enemy eye. "Daring us. Testing the level of our navy strategies. I say we attack."

"Attack? What?" Annabeth asked. "What is aboard to attack?"

"We will find out once we attack," Clarisse stated as it was a reasonable action.

"I think I'll go investigate it alone. Maybe I can get aboard," Percy started for the water but Clarisse grabbed his shoulder, a bit harsher than needed to be but when it came to Percy, Clarisse always practiced aggressive actions – for his own benefit, as it was sure to toughen the boy up.

"One more thing," Clarisse pulled him back to stand next to her so she stood between Annabeth and Percy. "That fog, is keeping it afloat."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked frowning as she looked over at the eerie ship.

"I mean, that ship isn't sailing the mighty sea. It's riding the fog." Clarissa voice was a whisper.

* * *

"Leo," Hazel looked at the bed Leo had presented her. "It's beautiful and horrible at the same time."

Indeed it was as it resembled a coffin with a glass lid more than a bed. The frame was made out of aluminium, light enough to pick up but sturdy enough to hold Nico in his coma state. There were bar handles on all sides for others to carry the bed and Nico if it were necessary and like a gurney or stretcher, it had wheels that would fold up under the base of the bed.

"Yeah, well Nico probably would like it for the horrific poetry of it," Leo stuffed his hands in this greased stained jeans. "It came to me in a dream and I had to build it but…I didn't know we would use it for…" Leo pulled his fingers through his curls. "If I was in the right state of mind, I probably could have prevented this whole ordeal. Nico wouldn't be…"

Hazel placed her hand on his arm, "It's not your fault, Leo. No one could have acted quick enough to prevent it. There was no sign of danger. No warnings."

Leo's jaw flexed and he nodded his head. Whether her words sunk in or not, Hazel couldn't tell. "The glass slides up and down over his whole body. It is water proof and shatter proof. It can't sink. It can't catch on fire. I don't know if it can blow up though. It provides air for weeks if closed. Considering his history with the jar, I wouldn't close the lid unless it was necessary. Um, what else. It has wheels as you can see." He knelt hunkered down and pointed to the clasp. "These work the wheels. If they seem to get stuck use a bit of oil or wax that should help." He popped up, gripping the frame and pulling the bed off the bed slightly with one hand, "It's light enough to lift so the only weight you are carrying is your brother's weight. I'm pretty sure Jason and Frank can burden that weight." Leo clicked his tongue against his teeth a few times as he tried to explain everything the bed has to offer. "Will said there is some first aid stuff he's going to send along. So I hooked up some coolants and pockets in the bed's siding just in case the meds had to be cold or whatever. He said he's going to go over those things with you."

"It's perfect, Leo." Hazel leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate it so much and Nico will too."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Well…I hope."

* * *

It was as small fleet that went on to investigate the ship. They rowed out in canoes. If it wasn't for Percy's uncanny sea navigation, the group would never have been able to find the ship through the fog.

They approached the ship silently and their eyes widen as they saw the belly of the boat lingering inches above sea level, hovering over the stillness water. Ropes dangled down from the bridge of the ship, which the small groups were able to climb easy enough. On the side of the ship, the name 'Compass Rose' was written in thick bold letters.

Percy was first to breech the ship. He stood with riptide in his hand, waiting for a bounce from enemies that never came.

"It's empty?" Jason had sided over the rail and now stood at his side.

"Or everyone is below deck," Clarisse hissed as her feet landed on the wooden deck. She started heading for the rooms below. Percy and half the group of heroes followed her down. The other half scouted the remaining space above.

Jason was about to survey the ship as well but something inside of him made him freeze. He felt something was out of place and it took a moment to realize what that something was. He walked towards the helm of the ship, his right hand slowly caressing the wheel, feeling the texture of smooth polished wood under his hand. His eyes drifted to the floor of the deck where the object laid. He knelt down to pick the item up with his thumb and forefinger, bringing it eye level to examine it.

"What is it?" The others had quickly searched the premises, finding no one or anything that implied danger. Clarisse was clearly disappointed. Now Percy stood behind him with his hands on his hip waiting for an answer.

Jason stood up, handing the object over to Percy but his eyes were busy searching for something more.

"A feather?" Percy frowned at the white feather he took from Jason. "Probably a sea gull's." Percy shrugged, tossing the feather over his shoulder. Jason watched the feather slowly glide back to the deck of the ship. "I think Annabeth was right. I think one of the gods brought this ship to us. For once, actually helping us out. The Rose Compass, that's the name of this ship. Remember that compass Leo worked on to find his island? I bet this is the same kind of deal. This ship will lead you there. Probably the reason why it's gliding on air and not water."

"Yeah," Jason agreed vocally but deep down, that feather bothered him.

* * *

As they departed from the camp, Hazel felt like the warmth was sucked from the air. The fog thicken as the ship seem to sail on its own. As if an invisible crew tended every task without problems.

"It feels like the grim reaper is sailing with us," Hazel whispered as she looked around the murky, dense fog wall that prevented them seeing the view of the ocean.

"It's how Nico would want to travel," Frank joked, putting his arms around Hazel and letting her lean her back into his strong hold. "He'd be sorry for missing this."

"How are we to see danger if we can't see anything but this fog?" Hazel asked allowing her eyes to leave the fog and give her brother a worry glance.

"If we can't see danger, maybe danger can't see us," Frank rested his chin on the top of her head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better that we are on the way," Hazel shrugged slightly. "I'll be perfect once Nico is back to his normal."

"I was meaning your sickness," Frank kissed the top of her head.

"I don't feel sick. The fog is blocking the sea," Hazel shrugged. "Can you and Jason move Nico into my room? I'd feel better knowing he's at my side?"

"Jason? Ready to get Nico below deck?" Frank rubbed her arms before letting her go and turning towards Nico and the bed Leo had made for him.

Jason turned from the rail of the ship where he tried to peer through the fog. He could still feel Piper's kiss linger on his lips. He strolling comfortably across the deck to help Frank but Piper was on his mind.


	5. Out of the fog

Frank looked up at the sky in hopes to see a break from the smoke like fog that the ship, Compass Rose sailed upon. It was a useless effort; the fog surrounded them, blocking all view from their eyes. The fog was dense and heavy that it left everything slightly wet like morning dew. It also made everything quiet. As if they were in a dream with the sound turned off.

Frank took in a deep breath, allowing the sea air fill his lungs. He leaned forward, allowing the weight of the rail of the ship hold him. He looked downward where normally waves could be seen but he only saw the fog, making it look like an endless pit of grey mist.

"Hey." Frank lips curled in a smile at hearing Hazel's haunting voice behind him. She moved to stand next to him, peering out over the rail to stare at the wall of fog. Not a romantic sight.

"Still no change?" Frank asked, keeping his voice in a whisper.

Hazel shook her head in answer. "Jason is watching him," Hazel explained.

"I'm surprised you let him," Frank looked down at her.

"I didn't have a choice," Hazel shrugged. "He pretty much picked me up and tossed me into corridor, locking me out. Told me fresh air would do me good."

Frank nodded his head, trying to hide his smile. "He might be right."

"Gods, it's so gloomy out here." Hazel sighed, folding her arms on the top of the rail. "It's weird. I'm not getting sea sick. Maybe I'm getting use to sailing?"

"You can't see the horizon," Frank told her. "And we're not sailing, we're floating."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Hazel looked up at her boyfriend. "Nico would like this though."

Frank started to laugh, thinking she was being sarcastic but quickly stopped seeing that she was serious. "You think so? It has a feeling of emptiness. Like we are all alone."

Hazel blinked at him then back at the world before her. His words sunk a bit too deep in her soul. Not what Frank had wanted, by all means. She couldn't help wonder if this is how Nico saw the world. Dark, no light to guide and lonely.

"I wish I knew what to expect. We have no idea in what direction we are heading. No idea why we are even on this ship. It's like a ghost ship." Frank pulled away from the rails.

Hazel looked around the silent ship and rubbed the chill it brought to her skin. "Isn't that how it is always for us? We go on these quest and we never know what to expect. We take what little gifts the gods give us, never knowing how they work for us but they do."

"Hazel," Jason called the door he held open. "Nico's speaking."

* * *

It was their second night aboard the Compass Rose. Nico was speaking but his mind was locked in a endless dreams. His words were soft, weak and in Italian. Since none of them spoke Italian, they had no idea where in his past that his mind had wandered off. They knew it was somewhere in his history, as the one name they recognized in his Italian tongue was Bianca, though he pronounced it slightly different – the name was the same.

Hazel tried not to flinch when she heard Nico call out to his other sister. Bianca had looked after him for a very long time; it would be natural for him to do. Instead, Hazel cooled his feverish skin with a damp cloth and remind him that she was Hazel. She would sing a soft melody to him, one that she remembered her mother singing to her when she was very, very young and ill.

Hazel allowed herself to smile when Nico's brows knitted as he whispered, "Mamma?"

"It's alright," Hazel would whisper as she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

His coherent sentences have been going on for a few hours. Hazel was hoping that it was because he was getting better and when she told the boys this, they agreed. She was right. Hazel ignored the doubt she seen in their eyes. She ignored the forced smiles they falsely placed on their faces. Instead she held on to her belief, she had to.

"You're going to get better." Hazel stated. She placed the cloth aside and picked up his limp hand. "We'll go get a stupid burger together. Just you and me. You're getting so thin. And we'll do more things together."

Jason knocked gently on the opened door, "Change shifts again. I get to sit with Nico, you get to sleep and Frank is already above."

"It's okay," Hazel gave her bed in the corner a disgusted looked. How anyone could think she would be able to sleep was obvious not thinking. "I can't sleep. I'll just sit with him longer. You go ahead and get some rest."

"Yeah." Jason bit his lower lips as he moved to stand above her. "Maybe some fresh air would help?"

Hazel shook her head, "No. I'm fine really."

"You haven't eaten," Jason reminded her. "You won't do Nico any good getting sick yourself."

"Not true," Hazel pointed to her plate of half eaten food. It wasn't much but she had eaten. "I have eaten."

Jason sighed, "Hazel…."

"I'm fine right here," Hazel stood up quick enough to cause Jason to take a step backwards. "Once Nico recovers, I will be even better. Until than I am going to remain at his side! It is what he would do for me!"

Jason stared at her and she returned the stare, nether spoke but waited for the other.

"I get your worried," Jason cautiously walked over to Nico. "We all are, Hazel. We don't know what the island is going to offer. We don't know what we are going to find once this fog clears up. Or once this ship stops. We've been here before, this taking things as they come. We learnt that we all must be on our best health. Our best rest. On our guard and ready for whatever is going to stand in our way. You sitting here, hours on hours isn't going to help Nico if you're tired and not thinking clearly."

"He's my brother, Jason." Hazel reminded him.

"And my friend," Jason told her. "Give me time to sit with him. You clear your head. Take a nap."

Hazel glared at Jason but he only took her place by Nico's bed, ignoring her. She slowly turned to the bed she had claimed, sharing the same room as her brother. "He'll be due for a dosage in an hour."

"I know," Jason picked up a medical chart Will had sent with them. A check mark was placed on the hour Nico was given anything at all.

"If he starts speaking again, you have to tell him that it's okay."

"I will," Jason glanced over his shoulder at Hazel who was lying on her side facing them. "Good to sleep. This isn't my first time sitting with him."

* * *

Jason could hear the soft sound of Hazel breathing. He smiled sadly, thinking of Piper and their last moment together. He knew he was leaving for this trip so they climbed the roof of the pavilion on night to watch the stars together. She brought a blanket, which they shared. She also feel asleep with him holding her against his chest. He played with a lock of her hair, wondrous of the silkiness. Her scent engulfed him with calmness. She would mumble something that Leo had done, chuckled to herself and nuzzled closer to him. Though she fell asleep, it was a perfect night.

Jason gave a soft sigh and reach for a book from the side table titled 'The Old Curiosity Shop'. It's a book written by Charles Dickens that Frank had started to read to Nico. Frank said that awkward sitting with Nico and not saying anything at all, so he started to read to him. Jason on the other hand would shift back and forth from telling Nico amusing stories from New Rome and from reading where Frank had left off. Both boys would look up from the book, wishing, hoping for some positive change but Nico would often remain silent or call out for his dead sister.

But on this peculiar day, there was a change. Not with Nico but with the fog.

"Jason!" Frank rushed down the stairs into the corridor. "Something's happening!"

Hazel jolted up from her brief nap, franticly looking around for the cause of alarm.

"Stay with Nico," Jason glanced quickly at her as he moved to the upper deck of ship.

* * *

The ship suddenly shifted and jolted causing things that weren't tac'ed down (something Leo adviced them to do – but they didn't) moved from one side of the cabin to the other. Hazel quickly ran to Nico's bed, locking the wheels in place so he couldn't slam against the wall. She glanced at the glass lid on the bed, hesitating but deciding to pull the glass cover over Nico for protection. "Just for a little while. I promise." Once again, the bed looked more like a glass casket.

The fog was moving in a circular motion, wrapping tightly in a formation that reminded Frank of Dorothy and Toto's experience inside a tornado. The ship was spinning in circles, rising higher with the rotation of the newly storm.

"Not good!" Jason yelled as the winds howled.

"Exactly what I said!" Frank told him. "Can you control it?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I can try!" Jason jumped on a current that zagged through the centre of the deck. He rose with the current, surfing the wind and aiming for the opening in the top of the storm. He glanced down at the ship, seeing it below him now. He was about to make it to the opening when the current he was riding jolted him. Jason glanced downwards in confusion. Again the current weaken slightly before strengthening slightly in a much lower power. Suddenly it gave out, the winds all died at the exact same moment. The fog disappeared instantly and the ship plunged to the sea below and Jason was following it. Watching in horror as the ship spun in a collision course.

* * *

"Hazel!" To Frank, it was all going too slow and too fast at the same time. The ship was racing towards the water at a frighten speed but Frank had enough time to brace for the impact but Hazel was below deck. "Hazel!" Frank ran towards the cabin below deck, to Hazel.

He wouldn't make it in time. She would hit the water first. Jason would watch in horror as the ship splintered apart.


	6. On Solid Ground

Frank had plunged deep into the sea when the ship had hit the water but his need to find Hazel had help him fight the suction that was pulling him further under water. He broke the surface, grasping as air filled his lungs.

Hazel hung onto Nico's transporting bed, clinging as each wave threaten to take her under but Leo never failed her, the bed would float as he promised. The glass covering Nico like a windshield was dotted with drops of the ocean. Frank swam over to her and together they were able to reach shore.

Jason free fell after his wind current died on him. As he fell a piece of the ship jarred into air as he fell to earth, and in a fierce crash the two connected. He summersaulted towards the water before finding a new air current to navigate towards the shore line. He found Frank and Hazel pulling Nico out of the ocean. Hazel was quick to push the glass cover down to check Nico's physical condition.

* * *

Frank sat on the sand, laying back to catch his breath. Jason sat tiredly beside Frank, on the sand. The waves rolled onto the shore with a crashing angry sound. Maybe it was angry. They survived the ship crashing from an amazing height onto the surface of the sea as an egg slipping from a hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Frank asked, glancing at the way Jason carefully lowered himself onto the sand.

"Had a run in the walking plank," Jason gave Frank a tired grin. "How's the head?"

Frank reached up to touch the gash on his temple. Droplets of the sea ran from the strains of his hair, dripping over the cut and causing it to burn.

"Nico okay?" Jason nodded towards Hazel and Nico.

"Same. Scary," Frank looked over as Hazel brushed her tangled hair from her face as she searched the pockets for Nico's medical supply that Will had given to her. "I have to tell myself that he's okay. You know? When I sat with him, I kept wondering if he stopped breathing. He was so still. I had to see if his chest was really rising. He looks….like he's already gone. And I don't know how Hazel is going to deal with it."

"Do you think this is it?" Hazel asked the boys. "Do you think this is the island?"

"Don't know," Frank pushed himself off the ground, absently brushing the sand off as he walked over to Hazel. "It feels right. Feels like we are to be here."

Jason slowly stood up, bracing against the sharp jab of pain in his side. Every breath he took hurt and every step felt like torture. A single white feather floated in the air before him. It drifted downwards to land on the toe of Jason's shoe. Jason looked up in the air but saw nothing above. He glanced over his shoulder at the wilderness and mountain scenery. "Kind of looks like a rainforest, doesn't it?"

Hazel pulled out a zip lock bag from Nico's storage supply. "You two need some ambrosia?" She pulled the baggy up for them with a worried look. There wasn't a lot left.

"For this?" Frank laughed, "Small cut. I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine," Jason faked a smile of reassurance.

"We got daylight," Frank pointed to the sun. "Guess we should use it. I'll grab the head off of the bed, Jason. You get the back. Hazel can lead the way."

"Fun," Hazel placed the ambrosia away for safe keeping before marching ahead of the boys.

Frank looked over his shoulder at Nico lying lifeless and then at Jason. "You sure you're alright?"

"Bruised up a bit, that's all." Jason picked his end of the stretcher up.

* * *

The forest was full of bright, rich colours. The moss growing were coloured in emerald green while the ferns were held a bluish tint. Birds chirped and sang from the overhead canopies. There were small monkeys jumping like squirrels and screaming at the group angrily as they raced through the air on vines.

The air though felt stale and thick. As if it was trapped under the trees, growing old with the world around it. It also brought a dampness about it in the very same way that the mist had when aboard the Compass Rose. They were constantly wiping perspiration from their face with the sleeve of their shirts. Frank had torn part of his shirt for a bandage to cover the gash on his head, as it seemed to be attracting more mosquitoes.

"It's because you're so sweet," Hazel smiled and winked at him over her shoulder.

Frank blushed.

"Aw, Frankie's a sweetie." Jason teased.

The insects found the group to be a pleasant company and often dived at their heads, necks and arms. Taking a bite before one of the demi-gods could smack it with a slap.

Vines were growing on the forest floor, causing the group to trip often. Hazel could feel a burning sensation around her ankle where a vine had rubbed some of her skin away.

It wasn't long before their pathway started to slope upwards, indicating they were going up one of the hills. The island was defiantly starting to take its toll on the group, they were growing exhausted. They stopped speaking to each other as their minds drifted to other places, different times, and maybe wishing for insect repellent.

"Break," Jason put his end of the stretcher on the ground and grasp at his side. He was having trouble breathing this heavy air. His head had started to ache, which he thought it was just tension but now small spots were starting form in front of him. "I-I need to sit."

Frank did likewise, turning to face Jason as he did so. "Jason?"

Jason back away from the stretching, looking for a stump or a large rock to sit on putting an arm around his injured side. "Sorry…I just need."

"Jason?" Hazel cried as Jason slumped onto the ground.

Frank reached him first, turning him over onto his back.

"Is he okay?" Hazel knelt down beside Frank. "What's wrong?"

"I think he passed out," Frank touched the side of Jason's neck, feeling a strong heartbeat under his fingers. "I knew something was wrong at the beach." He gently pulled up the side of Jason's shirt, wincing at a large bruise.

"Why didn't he say something?" Hazel touched the bruise carefully. "I offered…"

"There isn't enough ambrosia, Hazel." Frank spoke softly as he touched her hand with his own hand. "There might be enough for one more night. You know that. It took a lot for you to offer it to us for our injuries. I couldn't do it and I know Jason couldn't will himself to use it not when Nico needs it."

Hazel put a hand over her mouth, holding back the sob that was escaping, "You stupid boys! You stupid, stupid boys!"

* * *

It broke Frank's heart watching as she covered her face, crying into her hands. Her shoulders shook with each sob. And he knew it wasn't because they refused the ambrosia. Everything was catching up to her. The realisation of everything she might lose or has already. Everything that was wrong had finally caught up to her and she cried for fear. She cried for the hope she was slowly losing.

"Hazel…," Frank put a hand over her shoulder. "He'll be okay." He wasn't sure if he meant Jason or Nico. "You'll see. We'll get through this. Jason will be fine. Nico will get better and then…" Frank felt a sting on his neck and swung his hand to swat at another mosquito. Instead of pulling a dead insect from his neck, he pulled a small dart.

"Frank?" Hazel cried as Frank slumped forwards. Hazel's eyes went wild in search for the shooter. "What have you done!" She cried out into the forest. Somewhere from above the monkey screamed at her and birds flew from the trees. She felt a sharp sting on her shoulder and looking down, saw a dart very similar to Frank's sticking into her skin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so much shorter. I wasn't even going to write today and even when I was - this wasn't my plan of action. I know it seems rushed, I don't wish to make it a large story so I have to cut a lot out of my thoughts when it comes to this. I do want to send out a appreciation to those who are following. Not getting a lot of reviews, only had one 'real' and two guest so either people don't like or don't have anything to say. But hey, its being read and its being followed and I need to write it. I can't wait to wake Nico up. I hate putting him in a 'casket' like bed but I needed some how transport him from point A to point B while being in a coma state. So I took a memory of something I saw with Snow White...I don't remember if it was a movie or a picture from a story. Well...till next time. *wave*


	7. Responding

Slowly Frank sat up, his hand held against his temple to dull the ache. He growled against the hash stinging brightness that greeted his awaken. With a wince, he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

He swung his legs over the side of a bed that he found himself upon. He looked down at his bare feet as he touched the cool marble floor. He found himself dressed in a simple, loose cotton pants and shirt.

Frank glanced around the room trying to find some kind of clue where he may be. He was in a pure white room. There were no decorations on the wall. No pictures. Just two beds and one night stand between them that held a yellow vase pitcher with water and two cups.

A large ceiling to floor window was across the room to allow him to see a lovely and serene scenery of a luscious garden of ferns and large flowers.

He glanced over at another bed where he found Jason. Carefully Frank stood up, catching his balance as he stumbled across the room to Jason.

Frank lowered his head down near Jason's ear, his hand gently placed on the boy's shoulder. "Jason? Wake up, Jason."

"Mmm?" Jason moaned, turning his head slowly.

"Jason," Frank shook his friend's shoulder a little more.

Slowly Jason's eyes fluttered opened, "Ouch." Jason covered his eyes as Frank had done.

"You'll get accustomed to it," Frank told him as he straightened up his posture.

Slowly Jason slide up in his bed, wincing at the pain that treaded his side. He pushed the covers down to reveal a white bandage wrapping around his bare chest. "Where are my clothes?" He glanced around the plain room.

Frank shrugged his large shoulders as he watched Jason swing his feet over the side of the bed as he had done only moments ago. Though he had no shirt, Jason did have the same white cotton bottoms that Frank was wearing. "Where in hades are we? Had did we get here? Where is Hazel?"

"Just you and me," Frank walked over to the door, turning the handle slowly. "It isn't locked."

Jason stood up, holding onto his side as he walked over to Frank, who was poking his head out the door.

Frank stepped out into an empty corridor, Jason peered over his shoulder.

"Helllooo," A small blonde girl about twelve came out from a room across from them. She smiled brightly, showing dimples as she bounced over to them with bright eyes. She wore similar outfit as Jason and Frank. "I was just about to check on you two! How are you feeling?" She pushed them gently back into the room that they just emerged from. If they weren't stun, they could have prevented being herded into the room.

She quietly closed the door behind her and looping her arm through Jason's arm, turning him towards the bed he woke up in, "You should be in bed, Mister."

"I-I um…" Jason glanced over his shoulder at Frank who just shrugged in a silent answer. The girl gently pushed Jason on the bed, having him lay back down and pulling white blanket over him. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"Gianysada Island. Way-Ward Home to be exact," The girl answered "The protectors brought you here. They bring everyone here. My name is Brenda and you are under my watch to look after until one of the healers release you."

"Gianysada Island? We made it then?" Jason sat back up, his eyes darting to Frank.

The girl frowned at Jason and once again she pushed him back down to lay on the bed.

"Our friends, a girl and a boy, they were with us," Frank said quickly, pointing to the floor to indicate the building. "Are they here?"

"Yes," Brenda smiled as she tucked the blankets tightly around Jason. "They are in another room. On another floor."

"Are they okay? Which room? We need to see them," Frank beckoned Jason with a wave of his hand as he turned to the door. "Can you show us?"

Jason bit back the pain but quickly climbed out of bed to stand next to Jason, both boys ready for the small girl to show them to Hazel and Nico.

"No! No…no!" The girl actually stomped her foot which caused Jason and Frank to exchanged odd looks. She pointed to Jason's bed. "You need to be in bed! That is the rules! The sick and the injured must remain in bed until the healer that they are under releases them. Your healer has not release you yet!"

"Um…b-but we need to see them," Frank sputtered, not wanting to cause the girl any more distress as she pulled Jason back to the bed.

"If they are allowed visitors, you may see them if your healer releases you," Brenda explained as she once again tucked Jason back under the covers.

"Can we see our healer?" Frank asked. The girl turned to glare at him so he added. "Please?"

"I'll let her know you are awake," Brenda turned to glare at Jason in warning. Jason pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Frank didn't know he was holding in his breath until Brenda closed the door behind her. "Whoa. She scares me."

"How did we get here?" Jason pulled himself up on the bed.

"You fainted and I got hit with a dart….must had been a sleeping dart of something," Frank explained. "I woke up to this place."

"I don't faint," Jason gave him an angry glance.

"Pass out than? It's the same thing," Frank rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed for only a second before jumping up to pace. "Does it make a difference? We need to worry about Hazel and Nico."

There was a soft knock on the door of warning before another girl poked her head into a room. "Hey boys," She greeted them as she walked in holding a clipboard and shutting the door behind her. "My assistant, Brenda said you were awake. My name is Sarah; I was assigned to you as your healer."

"What does that even mean?" Frank asked.

"Like a doctor," Sarah explained. "Though we treat…well our kind and others. Some people learn the basic of healing and treatment and mostly those are battle wounds. Here we learn a more advance knowledge of the medical field as healers and medical scientist that create medical necessary to help all."

"That is what this island is? A hospital for demi-gods?" Jason asked.

"Again, we treat all kinds of patients," Sarah sat across Jason, on Frank's bed. She looked to be the same age as Annabeth. "We're not sure how you got to our island but our protectors, guards I should say, found you roaming the forest."

"They shot us with darts," Frank scowled angrily.

"Yes…as I have said we get all sorts. Not everyone is harmless and not everyone tells the truth when they arrive and you did have weapons." Sarah shrugged. "The darts were a simple sedation so we could find out your intent."

"And did you?" Jason questioned.

Sarah nodded, "The boy that was with you is very ill. That's the reason you came. You needed our help."

"Nico," Frank whispered. "Is he okay? The girl Hazel is his sister."

"Hazel?" Sarah watched Frank nod his head. "She's fine. Still asleep I would imagine but she won't be much longer. The sedation doesn't last that long. The boy is… more critical and I am not advance to care for him. He has a different healer, one that is more knowledgeable."

"But he's okay?" Jason pushed.

"Again, I don't know," Sarah gave him a sympathetic smile. "I can arrange a briefing with his healer, who will be able to answer your questions. For now, I need you," She gave Jason a stern stare. "To remain in bed. I don't know your story but I do know that you have broken a rib or two. It won't do you any good to walk about."

"Give me some ambrosia and I'll be fine," Jason shrugged.

"Heroes have a habit of over using Ambrosia and don't allow their bodies to heal on their own," Sarah tapped her clipboard. "Since you both will be remaining here for a while, I'd like you to give your body time to heal the way it is meant to heal. Your safe here. You can rest here without worrying. How about we start with your names and signing some papers?"

"Papers?" Frank took a parchment that she handed to him to examine. As she extended her hand to give Jason the same paper, he noticed a tattoo of asklepian on the inside of her wrist, a snake and a staff – a symbol of medicine.

"It's an oath not to cause intent harm to anyone on the island," Sarah explained. "As I said, we get all kinds here that need our help. We don't turn anyone away. Enemies have come face to face on our shores before. If we are going to help, we need to do so under peace. By signing you agree that you will not cause harm to anyone on the island."

* * *

Hazel could feel her cheeks growing hot as she sat stiffly on the edge of Frank's bed and he next to her. She wore a simple shift night gown and was all too conscious of the shortness. Jason lay on his bed across from her, bare chested. Between the beds was as serving table with a small lunch for the trio. In Hazel's era, this was not proper way to have lunch. Frank looked down at his hands in her silent uncomfortable posture.

Jason brought a cup of water to his lips but not because he was thirsty but to hide his amusement. Sarah had arranged their lunches together and promised that Nico's healer would be in for a visit.

"W-we um…had to sign papers," Frank stumbled, trying to make conversation to ease her discomfort. He saw the slight bruise mark on her skin where the sleeping dart had struck her. He started to reach out to her, to touch the mark but quickly thought against it.

"Me too," Hazel nodded, finding the hem of her shift far more interesting than it was.

"We need to get a message to the others, let them know we are here." Jason interrupted the silence that slipped among the group. He also wanted to speak to Piper…and Leo. Piper would give him reassure that things would get better and Leo would make fun of him and they both would laugh about it. He could use a good laugh.

"Afternoon. My name is Drayzon." A young man about their age entered the room. Like Sarah, he held a clipboard in his hand. He offered a handshake to the group in greetings, asklepian tattoo also inked on the inside of his wrist was noted by the others. "Sarah tells me that you are the sister to my new patient."

"Nico," Hazel nodded her head. "Is he alright? I need to see him!"

"You can but let's talk for a moment," Drayzon sat on the foot end of Jason's friend. "Your brother is responding well to our care. We are seeing improvements."

"So you know what's wrong with him?" Frank asked, finding Hazel's hand and holding it tightly in his own.

"Honestly, no. I'm breaking his condition down. Treating fever, hydration, and other symptoms and he is responding to those treatments, as I said. If you could give me some history on how he got to this state, it would help." Drayzon waited for someone to speak.

"We were just picking these stupid flowers for our camp that the Apollo kids use for infections and…" Jason went on to explain everything that happened to how they ended up on the island.

* * *

Hazel brushed a rogue curl away from Nico's forehead and took his hand in hers. Frank took a chair from the hallway and pulled it next to Nico's bed for Hazel. She gave him a grateful smile and he stayed at her side. Nico still lay unconscious but when she squeezed his hand, she felt him returning it though weakly.

Jason stood outside the door to give Hazel and Frank some space. A row of empty chairs lined the wall outside the room. Drayzon leaned against the wall next to the door. He had promised Sarah that he would look after Jason as he visits with Nico.

"Are all the healers on this island demi-gods?" Jason turned to one of the empty chairs and slowly lowering himself down on one of them. He glanced at the chair next to the one he sat on. A single pure white feather lay upon the cushion.

"Yep," Drayzon watched Jason pick the feather up. "Eros' feather. At one time, Gianysada was his playground."

"Cupid's?" Jason's eyes flashed up to meet Drayzon's hazel stare.

Drayzon nodded his head, "Before he was married this was…a bachelor pad. Eros, Dionysus and Pan had a lot of parties here. Wild parties."

"Wild parties? The gods?" Jason raised his brows.

"A lot of nymphs were invited. Free loving spirits," Drazyon grinned and shrugged, "Then Eros got married, Dionysus got on Zeus' bad side and Pan…disappeared. To prove that he put his um…bachelor days behind him, Eros gave the island to his wife to do as she pleases. Psyche turned into a place for healing of the mind, body and soul."

"And Apollo landed his kids here," Jason smirked.

"Not all healers are children of Apollo," Drayzon peeked in the room at the quiet group. "My mother is a minor goddess, Epione. Goddess of soothing pain. My goddess aunts are Panacea, the goddess of medicines, and Hygieia, the goddess of health. My father is a doctor. He goes to havoc countries to help those that cannot afford proper medical attention. Healing is in my blood."

Jason looked down at the feather he absently caressed in his palm, "This might sound mad but since Nico's been ill, these feathers have been popping up. Why?"

Drayzon pulled his attention from Hazel and Nico to the feather Jason held in his hand. "Eros likes to play games, Jason. You'll never know his true nature. You'll go mad trying to figure it out. But you are in luck."

Jason questioned Drayzon with a look, "Why's that?"

"We treat madness too," Drayzon grinned.


	8. Rest: A Doctor's Order

Brenda straightened her smock before walking through the entrance of the room belonging to Nico de Angelo. His two friends and sister were still present, having making quite the scene when she explained that they should return to their own rooms for resting hour. But now visiting hours were well past the hour and rules were rules.

As she walked into the room, Frank and Jason turned their attention to her. Hazel squared her shoulders, prepared for a disagreement that the assistant Brenda would surely bring.

"I am afraid that visiting hours are over. Well over, I should say. You were allowed to stay past that time but now you must return to your rooms," Brenda raised her chin, perfectly prepared for an argument. She wasn't disappointed.

In union, Jason and Frank swung their heads in Hazel's direction.

"I'm not leaving," Hazel held Nico's hand tightly. "I am his sister. I am staying here."

Frank and Jason turned their attention back to Brenda.

"Our rules are design for the benefit of the patient," Brenda clasped her hands together, placing them in front of her. "Considering that you three are the patient, it is in your best interest to return to your rooms."

Again, Frank and Jason turned to Hazel.

"I am perfectly fine. I am not ill. I shall remain at my brother's side," Hazel stated with a glare at the young girl.

Frank and Jason, now smirking turned towards Brenda.

"You were brought to Way-Ward unconscious. Until a healer releases you out of the Ward's care, you remain a patient and must return to your room for nutriments, medicines and rest," Brenda clenched her jaws.

The boys again turned to Hazel, as watching a tennis match.

"I was brought under the care of this place not due to an illness but the fault of the islanders," Hazel reminded the girl. "A simple sedative that I have slept off hours ago. If I should grow tired, I shall take the empty cot next to my brother. Now, I bid you good night!"

Brenda felt Jason and Frank's eyes on her and she felt her cheeks stinging with anger. She opened her mouth but had nothing to say so instead she turned on her toes, marching on a purpose all her own.

Hazel turned the snickering boys, "Do you find this funny?"

Jason quickly shook his head and walked to the window. Nico room was on the third floor, with a view of a lake further pass the garden view that he and Frank had.

"Uh..no," Frank looked over his shoulder towards Jason but it was obvious he wasn't going to help. "It's um…no. Not funny. Sorry it's just…." Frank whipped his head back as Brenda re-entered the room, a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her. It was clear, Brenda was pleased with herself and it was smile that Hazel and Frank had all seen before. Brenda had told on them.

Sure enough, Drayzon entered the room with a smile on his face. "How's my patient?" He walked over to Nico's bed, checking pulse and temperature with his quick hands.

"He probably would do much better if he was allowed proper rest," Brenda eyed Hazel.

"He's been unconscious since we got here! Surely he has no problem resting," Frank argued.

"Just because they are unconscious doesn't mean they are not aware of things happening," Brenda argued back.

"He's my brother!" Hazel stood up now, glaring at the child.

"Brenda is right about Nico being aware of things going on. Though he might not be able to make sense of it," Drayzon took up for Brenda.

"As I said," Brenda grinned.

"For that reason, I completely agree that Hazel should stay at her brother's side even after visiting hours," Drayzon looked pointly at the young assistance. "It's always nice to know a love one is looking over you."

This time Hazel returned the smirk.

"Brenda, isn't your shift about over?" Drayzon asked.

"Almost," Brenda was frowning now as Drayzon eyed the door she had walked through. Taking the hint, she stomped out.

"Sometimes the little mistakes can have serious consequences," Drayzon pulled a chair up to Nico's bed, so he faced Hazel as she sat back down on her chair. He leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed and by doing so, putting Hazel at ease was well. Frank and Jason however, stood ready to pounce if Hazel needed some muscle. "We're taught that early in our education. Brenda is just following the rules and you three are still consider patients in our care, so we are looking after your best health interest. Sometimes emotional interest is over looked because of that."

"You don't understand," Hazel looked down at her brother, his skin was always pale but now, with the dark colouring under his eyes showed just how ill he was and it was torture. "We only have each other."

Jason put his hand on Frank's shoulder on seeing the other wince. Frank wanted to tell Hazel that she had him to lean on. That it wasn't just her and Nico.

"I do understand that, Hazel. Compassion isn't that hard in our line of work. It's the reason we are here after all," Drayzon sighed. He leaned forward in his chair. "Your brother is responding really well. Nothing is going to happen to him tonight. I'm going to be at his side. That empty cot over there is where I'm going to sleep because right now, I can offer your brother more than what you can." He held up his hand as soon as Hazel opened her mouth, "It's the reason you brought him here. All I am asking of you is try to rest in your own room. I've told the assistant that you have access to this floor and to this room as soon as you wake up in the morning. When Nico does wake up and if he is anything like you, he's going to be a difficult patient and I'm going to need you at your strongest. He is going to put me through hell, you know that don't you?"

Hazel's eyes flooded with tears but she did grin at that, considering Drayzon had no idea they were children of Hades, he had no idea how much that statement could be true.

"Good!" Drayzon smile broaden more, relieved that he was able to get through to her. "Feels like I just comprised a truce in a verge of a war."

"I don't mean to be difficult," Hazel rose with the help of Frank.

Drayzon waved her apology aside, "Nico is lucky to have you as his sister. Just wait here, I'll get another assistant, Tom to show you three to the showers, food and your rooms."

* * *

Drayzon woke up in the cot, as he promised Hazel, next to Nico. It was still late, night flowed through the window creating dark shadows in the corner. Drayzon blinked back sleep as he sat up in his bed.

"Percy…." Nico whispered again. His voice was raspy with dryness of thirst.

That was what woke Drayzon up. Nico's voice calling out. The healer slipped out of bed, walking over to his patient, touching his forehead.

"Hey Nico. You're improving much faster than I thought." Drayzon kept his voice low and soothing so Nico wouldn't feel a reason to be alarm. Heros, warriors, or whatever they wanted to call themselves always were on guard. Though he was still unconscious, Drayzon could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, trying to open. "Your sister is with you. She's resting right now though."

"Bianca…" Nico eyes now opened but they were dazed as if he was in a trance. He tried to sit up but couldn't. Instead he grasped Drayzon's arm, pulling him closer to him. "Bianca?"

"I don't know," Drayzon carefully pulled Nico's grasp loose. He placed his hand on the side of Nico's head in comfort. "Hazel is here. She can't wait to see you."

Drayzon watch Nico's brows knit together in confusement, "She's worried about you. She needs you to get well….," Nico's face relaxed and he blinked his eyes tiredly. "How about some water?" Drayzon brought a small cup up to his lips. "Just a little?"

Nico barely took a sip before swatting the cup away. He was weak so it was merely a bump to Drayzon. A little was better than nothing at all and it was a step in the right direction as far as Drayzon was concern. He took a small jar of ointment off the table to smear on Nico's cracked lips. The boy was already in a deep sleep. Speaking, though so little had exhausted him.

* * *

Hazel woke up mad. There was no way she would had slept as long as she did unless someone slipped her something to cause her to do so. She found her old clothes cleaned and folded on a chair in her room. She quickly changed and stormed out of the room. She spotted Brenda right away and headed in the girl's direction. She was intercepted by Sarah.

"Hazel," Sarah stepped in front of her path. "You look well this afternoon."

"I should had been up hours ago," Hazel placed a heated glare at Brenda who pretend to busy herself with a pile of papers.

"Never-the-less you are awake now," Sarah smiled. "And I have given the girls your release forms, congratulations you are no longer a patient."

"My brother?" Hazel looked at a slip of paper Sarah had given her, a release receipt.

"I spoke briefly to Drayzon, he wanted to know if you slept well. I assured him that you were sleeping like a log when I checked on you this morning but I hadn't spoken to him all afternoon." Sarah patted her arm, "I'm sure your brother is doing just fine. Drayzon is a wonderful healer. One of the most gifted healers I had ever worked along side. Oh, Frank is waiting for you in the cafe. Just around the corner, dear."

"And Jason?" Hazel asked as Sarah placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her in the direction of her boyfriend.

"Broken ribs take awhile to heal," Sarah nodded to Jason's room. A swarm of female assistants hovered just outside of his door, whispering behind their hands. "He should be under my care for a bit longer."

"Oh..." Hazel frowned and fluttered her eyes as her thoughts went to Piper.

"He's enjoying the attention, most males do but says he can't wait till everyone can go back home. Apparently he has a girl waiting for him," Sarah sighed as a girl about Hazel's age headed towards Jason's room with a tray in her hands. "Excuse me, won't you Hazel? Dear Allie. That is would be his third tray of food. He won't be able to eat any more and in the mean time we do have other patients to be checked upon. Please girls, control yourselves."

Hazel headed back through the corridor maze, darting past rushing healers and their assistants. She stopped at the entrance of the cafe where Frank sat, alone. He was picking at his lunch with a frown but on glancing up and spotting Hazel, his eyes light up. He quickly stood up as she approached the table. "Good morning...well afternoon." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think someone slipped me something to help with sleeping," Hazel allowed Frank to push in her chair.

"Jason and I thought the same thing," Frank handed her a roll. "Honestly, we think it was that Tom acting under Drayzon's direction."

"Such a smooth talking, that one is." Hazel ripped a piece of her roll off and stuffing it in her mouth. It was still hot and the butter melted before reaching her mouth.

"I've been released," Frank told her.

Hazel bobbed her head, "Me too. Jason however has to stay here longer. Which is good in a way. He can watch Nico when I'm forced to leave."

"Yeah. I asked Sarah if there was a place for us to stay while we were here. She said that she's going to speak to some people that have extra room that might take us on." Frank explained.

Once again Hazel nodded her head. She hadn't thought about a place to stay while they were here. Honestly she thought staying at the hospital but they seem to press the idea that they do not lodge guest and needed space for the ill. It was a relief to know that Frank was with her, looking after those little things that were important but easily over looked. She reached out, putting her hand over Frank's, "I am so lucky to have you along, Frank. It means so much to me."

"I'm glad I came," Frank turned his hand so he could squeeze her fingers. "I wouldn't let you do this alone. How about we go see your brother?"


	9. awkward

Hazel entered her brother's room followed by Frank. Drayzon stretched out on the empty cot, his back leaning against the wall and to Hazel's delight, Jason was also there in a wheel chair. Frank went straight to Jason as they began to discuss the wheel chair and what they could do with it or better yet, what Leo could do.

Hazel gave a glare at Drayzon's direction, one that the healer chosen not to acknowledge. "I'm sorry I slept in so late. I would have been here earlier but I think your assistant put something in my drink," Hazel went straight to Nico, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I doubt it. Assistants are not allowed near the pharmaceuticals. That would turn into a bloody mess. Tom can be trusted to show patients to the café and back to their rooms." Drayzon watched Hazel look over her brother. She had stood up quickly, touching Nico's cheek just where she had kissed him.

"His fever?" Hazel looked over at Drayzon, who was looking quite pleased with the surprise look on her face, "It's gone!"

"It broke early this morning," Drayzon told her, now sitting on his cot with his shoes on the floor and his eyes studying Nico. "It could return. He's very weak but I am finding that he's responsive to the treatment that we use on patients that display symptoms of Aconitum poisoning."

Jason had stood up so Frank could take a 'spin' on the wheel chair. His and Frank's attention turned towards Haze's and Drayzon's conversation when poison was mentioned. "Aconitum? Wolfbane?"

"The same," Drayzon gave a minor shrug. "I'm not saying that is what is wrong with him. I don't understand the flower monster um…thing that was or wasn't involved, the whole story is complicated. Yet Nico here is having a positive reaction to the treatment so why stop?"

"Do you think he will wake up today?" Hazel now sat down on her reserved chair; she looked up at the healer with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe." Drayzon shrugged. "He's struggling but he'll get there. He seems like a real fighter."

"He is," Hazel smiled lovely at her brother. Her eyes were tearing up again. Lately it seems that was all she was doing and what good will come of it. She looked back over her brother's healer, "He's been through so much, you can't imagine and he always comes through. He doesn't look it but he's strong." Hazel nodded her head to confirm her words."

Drayzon watched Hazel for a moment as he was reading every expression on her face. Hazel turned her attention back to Nico, uncomfortable under Drayzon's stare. Frank picked up Hazel's distress and stop rolling the wheels on the chair.

"Who is Bianca?" Drayzon asked but regretted it as soon as he watched the painful expression cross Hazel's face. He quickly turned his gaze upon Frank, "I heard you are both well. Sarah has freed you from our care."

"Y-yea," Frank was watching Hazel as she put on a brave face.

"Sarah said you were in need of lodging? I have a spare room and a fold out sofa…unless you two are sharing," Drazyon looked back to Hazel and quickly knew the answer to the question. Her eyes grew larger than saucers and her mouth open in a quick protest.

"No, no we are together just not….together," Frank was fumbling with his hands to explain, he didn't want anyone to think that Hazel was open to suitors, after all.

The group grew quiet as everyone tried to avoid each other eyes.

"Well, awkward conversations are always fun. I have rounds I must do," Drayzon mused, standing up. He glanced over at Jason, who was leaning tiredly against the wall with his hand around his middle. "Then I will be heading home so the invitation is open, if you're interested in staying, just let me know. Jason? Why don't I get you back to your room? You should be due for some pain medication."

"Sorry," Frank quickly stood up to allow Jason to sit on the wheel chair.

"I can walk. I broke my ribs not my legs," Jason waved at the chair.

Drayzon pointed to the chair, "Perhaps but hospital rules." Once he was settled, Drayzon pushed him to his room, with no argument.

* * *

"Oh, why hello Dray. And hello Jason." A young raven hair greeted them on turning a corner on the floor of Jason's room. She smiled brightly, her eyes never leaving Jason, "How are you feeling, Jason?" She purred.

"Better every minute," Jason answered, trying to avoid eye contact with anything that he would feel guilty about seeing later. It was hard being in a relationship.

"Do you want me to get him back to his room, Drayzon? I know you have your other patients to see." The girl winked at Jason, "I promise he'll get there safely. I will personally see that he gets his meds and change his bandages. If he's good, maybe he can have a sponge bath."

"I don't know," Drayzon grinned playfully. "Jason, would you like Valerie, a daughter of Aphrodite to take you to your room?"

"I um…" Jason swallowed hard. Valerie had long legs and she knew how good they look seeing her white cotton skirt was miles too short. She also had three of her top buttons undone and just enough skin to peek at. "My g-girlfriend would um…not like it."

"Most girlfriends wouldn't," Drayzon gave a 'sorry' shrug to Valerie and pushed Jason passed her.

"Bye Jason," Valerie blew a kiss in his direction. "If you need anything remember my name." She pointed to the name tag on pinned to her chest. He hadn't noticed anyone wearing them before.

"People get bored on this island, Jason. Once in a while we get heroes that have exciting tales and there is a thrill about them that I guess us islanders feed off. To us, you're a movie star," Drayzon explained. "She's usually not that upfront."

"Brenda doesn't seem to like us," Jason reminded him.

"Brenda doesn't dislike you; she just doesn't like you um…bending the rules." Drayzon clarified. "Her mother is the goddess Eunomia. Justice and Law."

"Ah. That explains her personality well," Jason stood up once they were inside his room. Drayzon parked the chair near the bed, making sure the lock was on the wheels.

"Do me a favour and don't let me catching you and Frank racing down the halls on the chairs. We see a lot of heroes hurt that way," Drayzon warned.

Jason laughed softly; he and Frank had discussed that very same thing, "Hadn't even crossed our minds."

Drayzon rolled his eyes in humour, "Don't make me get Brenda to sleep at your door."

"I promise!" Jason did the whole crossing the heart. "I won't race Frank on the wheel chairs."

"Good," Drayzon headed for the door.

"Nico will be okay, right?" Jason asked soberly.

Drayzon walked back into the room, knowing that every minute he's at Way-Ward Home would cut into his personal time. Yet he sat comfortably on Frank's empty bed, giving Jason his attention. "Nico is weak but growing stronger. Once he wakens and we get him back on solid food, get him walking about, he will grow even stronger. The fever is gone. The infection on his wrist is healing nicely. When he wakes up he will wake to minor discomforts. Body aches. Stomach pains. Headaches. Sore throats. Eye strains. Those things are minor and to be expected. There is a chance of relapsing that can't be ruled out but I believe he will make a full recovery. I wouldn't have left his room if I thought he was in any danger."

"How did you know about Bianca?" Jason asked, shifting his weight as he tried to find a comfortable place to sleep.

"I don't know about her," Drayzon watched Jason wince in pain. "Nico mentioned her name while unconsciously. You should position your bed to a sitting angle. It helps to keep some of the weight off your ribs."

"When will those pain killers kick in?" Jason winced yet again as the bed rolled higher.

"Ribs are the worse," Drayzon stated. "Reason why we want you in your room for meds. We can't go about the whole place trying to track you down."

Jason watched the butterflies float about the plants outside his window, a garden view. Piper would like the view. She would look exotic in a place like this. He could imagine her sitting on a rock with her painted toes in the small garden pond and her head back, enjoying a soft breeze that would cause her feathers' to float in the air. Gods, he missed her.

Jason turned his head to Drayzon who was waiting with patience. "She was his sister. They had the same parents, mom and dad. She was older and looked after him after they lost their mother. She passed away."

"It's always hard to lose someone close to you," Drayzon kept his voice low. He read that line on a card once and found it came in handed.

"Bianca joined Artemis' hunters and she died a hero," Jason explained. "Nico found Hazel a bit later. In a way they were reunited. Hazel lost her mother as well and you know how the gods are when it comes to their earthly children."

"Perhaps it was Bianca who watched over him when he became sick? That would be a reason he calls to her now," Drayzon spoke this thoughts. "Who is Percy then?"

"Percy?" Jason frowned at the name, "He mentioned his name too?"

"I don't pull names out of a hat," Drayzon shrugged.

"He was there when Bianca died. He's a friend to Nico, to us all." Jason averted his eyes, which Drayzon had seen others do when they held back something of importance. "What reason do you think Eros would have for causing Nico to be ill?"

"You're tired, Jason. You're not thinking clearly." Drayzon gave him a warning look. "You don't know if Eros had a hand in this or not."

"Don't I?" Jason argued back. "You said that the feather in the hall belong to Eros. You told me that this was one of his islands. The very same type of feather has been haunting us throughout this trip, to the very moment Nico became ill. I want to know why? What is the reason?"

"Jason, you don't want the wrath of that god. He is one god you do not want to make your enemy. He won't have mercy on you or anyone you hold dear. Nico is doing better and that is all we can ask for. Whatever game is being played, just hope it is over." Drayzon advised.

"Nico's illness reeks of a gods doing," Jason flashed Drayzon an angry look. "I'm not the type to look the other way just because things might be okay. My friends aren't toys to be played with."

Drayzon stood up, "You need to get some rest. Brenda is outside the hall if you need her. Do try to stay out of trouble, Jason."

"Wait," Jason called out as Drayzon started to shut his door. "Before you go, I want to ask how I can get in touch with my friends back at camp. Can I iris message them?"

"Sure," Drayzon nodded his head solemnly. "I'll let Brenda know you need to call home."


	10. Call Home

Most mirrors do not lie and the mirror Piper looked at now held nothing back. She looked exhausted; it was visible in her eyes. The redness was result of tears. The tightness at the sides was from worrying and that dark shadow underneath her eyes, those were from the wakeful nights thinking about them. About him.

She worried about them all but mostly Jason. When he left, a bit of her seemed to have gone with him and now she was filled with this dull ache. Yet it was Nico that was in danger but her mind always went to Jason. Of course she knew he would be back but that big 'what if' always crossed her mind…what if. So many 'what ifs' happen in the world.

Piper picked up the pink towel and patted her face dry. She looked down at the clear water in the basin with a sad smile, another mirror made of clear liquid. She reached down, allowing her finger to slide over the wet surface spreading small ripples that hit the side of the sink.

"Piper?"

Piper let go of the towel, letting it fall towards the pink floor as she leaned closer to the sink, "Jason?" Her voice was uncertain but her heart held hope.

"Pipes!" Jason's face appeared in the shallow water of the basin. Piper put a hand over her lips to cover the cry of relief. His voice, the blond hair, the brilliant eyes and that little scar on the corner of an easy smile, she took it all in. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Piper said, letting her hand slip away from her mouth as she leaned in closer to the surface of the water. She whispered her words, careful not to send ripples on the surface of the water, ripples that would muddle his image. "Is everyone okay? Are you? Where are you at? When will you be back?"

"We are at the island but…," Jason gave a look around at his surroundings. "I'm not sure where that is…the place is like a hospital. It's called Way-Ward Home. They treat everything here, all illnesses and injuries. Frank and I ran into this other patient that thinks he's a cheetah."

"What do you mean by other patient?" Piper eyes took notice to the simple shirt he was wearing, very much like a hospital wardrobe.

"Oh, I broke a rib or two when we crashed the ship... and they won't give me any ambrosia for it," Jason looked down at his outfit on catching her eyes. "Stupid rule in letting the body heal its self. I'd rather have the feel-better in liquid form."

"They're letting you suffer?" Piper eyes widen in shock and she pushed away from the basin.

"N-no, well yeah I guess they are." Jason frowned at his situation.

"When can you come home?" Piper asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "We can have you patched up in no time at all. Obviously our healers are more skilled. Maybe if someone could give you coordinates we can find you and bring you guys home."

"That's just it, the place keeps drifting that the coordinates are never the same," Jason stated. "Besides, whatever they are doing it is helping Nico."

"Has he made improvements?" Piper leaned back towards the basin, "Will he be okay?"

Jason smiled at her concern, another thing he loved about her. "So much better. He won't like it here though; it's very undarkly…if that's even a word. There are different levels of healers and he has one of the best and…"

"Oh Jason….ready for your sponge bath?"

Piper frowned at the sing-song voice that was just out of her focus, "Jason? Who is that? What sponge bath?"

"Um…I'm not on the list for…." Jason stumbled over his words around as his mind quickly analysed the situation to be bad- very bad. He pointed to the bowl of water. "I'm speaking with my girlfriend."

"Oh," A busty, raven hair beauty appeared through the water channel, "Hello Jason's girlfriend." Valerie gave Piper a little finger wave, "Bye-bye…"

"Wait!" Piper yelled as the water went murky. She hit the side of the sink as to restart the connection, "Jason! Jason!" She growled in anger, turning as she did and storming out of the bathroom and her cabin to the only person she knew that could help her. Leo.

* * *

"You know it's really uncomfortable when you glare at me like that," Drayzon informed his patient. He had a bowl of simple broth in one hand and a spoon full of the soup in the other, waiting for Nico to open his mouth and eat. "I'm not the enemy, just trying to get you to eat something. The sooner you eat the sooner you can get back to saving the world."

Nico looked at the spoon and back at Drayzon, "I can feed myself. I graduated from toddler stage." His voice was a raspy whisper that Drayzon had to focus on just to hear.

"Okay," Drayzon sat the soup on a rotating bed tray and position it over Nico's waste. "Eat."

Nico glared at the bowl of soup and back at Drayzon. "What is it?"

"Um…soup or something." Drayzon looked down at the yellowish soup. "Try it."

"I'm not eating that!" Nico dark eyes looked glanced over Drayzon as if he was insane. "I don't even know who you are."

"As I said, Drayzon. A healer at Way-Ward Home, a place your sister brought you because you were very ill…now eat." Drayzon pointed at the soup.

"That is what you say but doesn't mean that that is who you really are," Nico explained. "What if the soup is poisoned?"

Drayzon blinked at him for a moment, casting his eyes from the bowl of soup to Nico's pale face, "Well that would be a waste of time, wouldn't it? To heal you just so I could kill you?"

"It wouldn't be the sane thing to do, would it?" Nico established.

"Right," The healer agreed.

"But I don't recall stating that you were sane. I don't know anything about you. For all I know, you are some lunatic that gets a kick out of torching the sick," Nico winced back the sharp glare coming off the marble walls.

"I told you before; the white walls are easier to clean…." Drayzon rubbed the back of his head.

"That frightens me. Why would you need to clean the walls so much? Is there a lot of blood sprouting around?" Nico asked.

"As I had said…hospital. We need to keep up with the code of cleanliness." Drayzon leaned back in his chair. "Can you eat now?"

"If you have better things to do, you are welcome to leave," Nico eyed the door with a longing of escape of his own but he couldn't even sit up without the healer's help, there was no way to make a run for it. Not yet anyways. "Don't let me keep you from your duties or torching the sickly."

"I'm good," Drayzon held up his hands in defeat. "A spoonful is all I'm asking."

"Is that all it takes to poison someone?" Nico glared back at the soup.

"It's not poison," Drayzon held up a spoonful of soup and shoved it in his own mouth as to show him. "Would I do that if it was poisoned? It's pretty good, try it."

"You could have built up immunity for it," Nico told him. "I'm not eating off the same spoon either. I don't know what you have."

Drayzon sighed and did a mental count backwards. He stood up, taking the used spoon with him as he walked out of the room, "I'll get you another spoon."

"Another bowl of soup too?" Nico called after him. "Mine is poisoned!"

"Is not…" Drayzon voice drifted in a distant.

* * *

"She had these big…." Piper held her hands out from her chest as she paced back and forth. "She was cooing and acting so unlike a nurse and the way she said 'bye-bye'….ugh, I want to twist her eyes out!"

"Twist them out? Not pop them out…" Leo whistled. "That's some serious stuff, Pipes."

"You didn't see her, Leo. She was being so coy about it but I knew what she was up to and Jason can be so stupid about stuff like that," Piper explained.

"I think Jason knows what's going on more than you think," Leo stood up from his camp bed to stand behind Piper. He his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down while he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Jason is crazy about you, Pipes. He isn't going to mess anything up."

Piper turned in his arms, her eyes serious as she held his gaze. "We need to rescue him."

"I don't think he needs rescue," Leo backed away. "I certainly wouldn't want to be rescued….well not until I had my sponge bath."

Piper gave him a cold stare.

"Just saying…." Leo shrugged.

"They don't give him any ambrosia to get well," Piper explained.

"People break bones all the time and heal without the stuff," Leo shrugged. "Maybe they know what they are doing."

"You didn't see her, Leo." Piper went back to the Valarie subject.

"I will try to connect with Jason and see what's going on," Leo sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Are you seriously humming?" Nico asked Drayzon who was back, sitting on the chair next to him while, indeed humming the 'Spoonful of Sugar' tune while going over his patients' charts.

"I am going to keep humming it until you eat your soup, Nico." Drayzon mumbled, flipping a sheet over his clip board.

Nico watched the healer for a moment as he continued on with the 'Mary Poppins' tune. "You are annoying. The most annoying person I've met since being placed in this…asylum."

"I'm the only person you have met and it's a hospital, not an asylum. Now if you would eat your soup, get better and I won't annoy you ever again," Drayzon nodded briefly to the soup, which he had replaced.

"I don't believe you," Nico slowly reached for his spoon. He had to focus just to do this simple task as it seemed to drain what little energy he had stored up. The spoon was annoying white plastic but it felt as it was made out of lead. He slowly dipped the spoon in the bowl, allowing the tiniest amount on the spoon before realizing that the distant from the bowl and to his mouth was much larger than he thought. His hand started to shake, as if he was nervous, as he moved the spoon slowly through the empty space and towards his mouth. A bit of the soup landed on his shirt but not much. And what seemed to take minutes, the spoon went into his mouth. The soup didn't have much of a taste but it was a bit salty and very wet and very warm, which was a welcome. It only took a few more spoonful of soup before he felt full. "When is Hazel visiting?"

"She's like time-work, seven on the dot. Every day. Never leaves until we tell her…three times at least," Drayzon spun the tray out of Nico's way, leaving the soup for the clean-up nurses to retrieve. "How are you feeling? Do you think your stomach is going to hold the soup?"

"I'm not upchucking of as now," Nico shrugged as he watched Drazyon move about the room. "Where are my clothes and my sword?"

"Hazel took them in her possession earlier yesterday, along with your sword." Drayzon told him as he wrote something on Nico's chart. Probably his eating ritual, Nico guessed. "So any escape you try to pull off will be made in that hospital gown."

"Lovely," Nico mumbled. "And this is an island?"

"Yep," Drayzon walked out of the room but quickly came back with two folded blankets, "Reward time. Blankets fresh out of the dryer." He shook them out over Nico.

"So I freeze until I eat? Suffrage?" Nico growled but enjoyed the warmth that seeped through the thin blanket that had barely covered him only moments ago.

"I was joking about the reward," Drayzon frowned at the glare Nico gave him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. "The blankets just got done at the same time."

"Sure they did…" Nico whispered and continued to glare darkly at the healer.


	11. Oath

"It only takes but a mere minute and you'll feel sooo much better," Valarie advanced Jason with a secretive smile and her movements were of liquid grace that allowed every curve to be used to her benefit.

"This really isn't a good time for me," Jason took a step back from the nurse and felt the wall press against his back. "Besides, I'm more of a shower type guy."

Valarie now stood with her toes only a few inches from his own. She was similar height and so she leaned close to him so her cheek brushed against his own. "This won't take long." She whispered as she lift a hand behind his neck and slowly tugged at the knot holding his hospital shirt together. Her hand than came to rest on his shoulder, sliding the shirt off him while the other hand followed his jaw line. "Your not going to fight me on this, are you Jason? Because that would upset me and you wouldn't want to upset me, would you?"

"No," Jason whispered, his eyes focused on her lips as they came towards his own.

"Good," Valarie cupped her hand behind his head, bringing him to meet her halfway. There was no resistance from him as she pushed past his lips to explore his mouth. She felt his hands wrap around her, bring her body against his own.

"What are you doing?" Brenda stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Jason and Valarie pulled apart quickly, Jason looking ashamed and Valarie looking amused.

"Sponge bath," Valarie said, almost coyly.

Brenda haughty entered the room and took the clip board off the magnet at the end of Jason's bed. She glanced over the sheet, flipping pages. "I believe you are incorrect, Valarie. Jason is not required to have a 'sponge bath' as you indicated."

"Must be a misprint on my schedule," Valarie purred with a wink at Jason.

"Then you should let Sarah aware of that problem immediately as there are other patients that are requiring such service and are in far more graver condition than Jason," Brenda folded her arms in front of her, using her 'I-know-better-than-you' stance.

"I shall do that," Valarie pushed her equipment towards the door. "Bye Jason…."

Jason waved dully but his eyes stayed on Brenda, "I have no idea what just happen right now."

"She can charm-speak. Most of her type does though they hardly need too," Brenda rolled her eyes.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck in awkward silence. "Um…I'm glad you stopped in when you did."

Brenda barely glanced at him as she pulled in a trolley she had waiting out in the hall. Half of the trolley was full of clean sheets while the other was for the dirty ones. "I overheard a bit of about a wager that involves you. If I were you, I'd be on my guard." She tore off his bed sheets, shoving them into the basket full of others. "Valarie usually gets what she wants in the end, even if she doesn't want it long." Brenda whipped a new sheet over his bed, tucking in the corners.

"Wager? This is about a wager? I got a girl back home," Jason told her. "I'm not going to…"

"What? Kiss another?" Brenda rolled her eyes, turning her trolley back towards the door. "You just did. You're not the only one to fall under her spell and you won't be the last."

"That was her using charm speak…" Jason explained.

"Pretty girls with pretty voices," Brenda started to pull her work load out the door. "That seems to be the hero's weakness."

Jason reached out, grabbing the opposite end of the trolley before Brenda could make her exist. He regretted it immediately as a sharp pain raced up his side, "Can I request another floor or just have Sarah look in on me? I could bunk with Nico! There is an extra cot up there…"

"No. Out of the question," Brenda yanked her trolley away from Jason's reach. "Sarah has other patients she assists just as all the other healers here. Each level of Way-Ward indicates a higher care. Your friend illness is far graver than your broken ribs. Anyways, what if someone in Nico's condition shows up? You would be sleeping in his bed, taking away his care. Besides we can't go around letting everyone pick where they wish to be kept and it wouldn't be fair if we allowed you and not others, now would it?"

"How about you? Can't I just have you look on me?" Jason asked, he was desperate and part of what Brenda said was true when it came to charm-speak, Jason was quick to fall under its spell. Like snapping fingers. "Or maybe one of the male assistance?"

Brenda put both hands on her hips, clearly getting crossed with Jason. "This goes back to letting you pick and not others. Assistants are students and each student must share their load of the chores. Today, I do laundry. Tomorrow another assistant will and I get bed pans."

"I don't have a bed pan so you wouldn't have to do that…." Jason offered with a slight wrinkle of his nose.

Brenda opened her mouth to argue but instead opted to a slight tilt of her head. "We might have a deal. I will have to speak to Sarah, naturally."

"Thank you so much!" Jason reached out to hug her in relief but the small girl back away.

"I didn't say I would," Brenda reminded him. "I need to get others patients beds so if you would excuse me…"

"Sure. Thanks." Jason beamed, feeling certain that this little situation was going to clear up.

* * *

"Look at you!" Hazel wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, letting her eyes get misty over seeing her brother awake. "You had me so worried!"

Nico gave her a weak one arm embrace in return. "It wasn't my goal."

"Good to see you awake," Frank gave a big grin standing awkwardly at the foot end of Nico's bed. "Everyone back at home sends their love by the way. You got lucky, Leo was going to hunt down your one true love and have the poor girl dragged her to kiss you and you know Leo…it takes him awhile to pick the right one."

Hazel let go of her hug but took her brother's hand in her own, not wanting to let go of the connection Nico was allowing her. "They all wanted to come with us to bring you here. Leo is blaming himself. Percy clearly felt guilty not being the one to take you and Annabeth thought she could find the way better than anyone else."

"How did we get here?" Nico asked and he listened while they filled him in on the parts he missed. He asked questions here and there but still nothing really made sense to him or the others.

"You haven't seen Jason then?" Frank asked, having taken a seat through their story.

Nico shook his head tiredly, "You two are the first I seen. Well, besides him." Nico said almost bitterly as he looked over at Drayzon who sat quietly on the empty cot, totally forgotten by the others. Drayzon gave them a little finger wave of hello.

"He has done a lot for you," Hazel chilled Nico at the same time fitting with his blanket, pulling it over his stomach as tucking him in. "We would had lost you if it wasn't for him so don't go about giving him a hard time."

Nico gave a scornful look over at Drayzon who smirked back, clearing amused as Nico got scolded by his sister.

Frank turned his attention on Drayzon, "Thanks again for letting us stay at your place."

"Not a problem."

"You should see it Nico! This place is like a resort for Demi-gods! It has a decent size lake, ocean pools, games. Horses…golf….you name it. They can use phones and play video games!" Frank told him. "Though, everyone back home doesn't carry a phone."

"There is a library, lovely gardens, a museum and a theatre and spas. It's a paradise," Hazel explained.

"Residents use phones?" Nico raised his brows over at Drayzon. "That's kind of risky, isn't it? Especially for a 'safe heaven' as this is supposed to be."

"He thinks he's in a bloody asylum," Drayzon stood up, stretching as he did. "We are a protected island. An island that has been around for centuries and used as it is for just as long. Monsters know we are here and what we are about. If anything, it drives them made that they can't touch us."

"Why is that? What exactly protects you?" Frank asked but the curiosity was in everyone eyes.

"The winds help by keeping us moving along and out of reach of monsters by land or by sea. The island belongs to the lovely Psyche and adding that Eros is her husband, well the risk of a regretful punishment is absolute," Drayzon explained. "We also have an oath signed or spoken by swearing on the River Styx that those that we heal do not cause harm on our land and…"

"Wait. Those contracts we had to sign were Styx binding?" Frank asked looking over at Hazel. "No one told us that."

"It's only while you are in our care or island. We wish we could do that whole peace on earth but all we can manage is this bit of land. Besides, as a healer I have to take an oath that binds me from harming others or judging others. So while I'm about not harming people, I don't' want to run across say a Minotaur, heal it and have it kill me in return."

"You save monsters? The very same thing that has us on the menu?" Hazel frowned.

"Without judgment." Drayzon shrugged. "It's my oath."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is interested, here is a bit from Wikipedia. I knew there was an oath for doctors but didn't know it dated so far back. Sorry chapter is short - kind of stuck on what to write.

Wiki quote:

'The Hippocratic Oath is an oath historically taken by physicians and other healthcare professionals swearing to practice medicine honestly. It is widely believed to have been written by Hippocrates, often regarded as the father of western medicine, or by one of his students.

**Apollo Physician and Asclepius and Hygieia and Panacea and all the gods and goddesses, making them my witnesses, that I will fulfill according to my ability and judgment this oath and this covenant:**

**To hold him who has taught me this art as equal to my parents and to live my life in partnership with him, and if he is in need of money to give him a share of mine, and to regard his offspring as equal to my brothers in male lineage and to teach them this art — if they desire to learn it — without fee and covenant; to give a share of precepts and oral instruction and all the other learning to my sons and to the sons of him who has instructed me and to pupils who have signed the covenant and have taken an oath according to the medical law, but to no one else.**

**I will apply dietetic measures for the benefit of the sick according to my ability and judgment; I will keep them from harm and injustice.**

**I will neither give a deadly drug to anybody if asked for it, nor will I make a suggestion to this effect. Similarly I will not give to a woman an abortive remedy. In purity and holiness I will guard my life and my art.**

**I will not use the knife, not even on sufferers from stone, but will withdraw in favor of such men as are engaged in this work.**

**Whatever houses I may visit, I will come for the benefit of the sick, remaining free of all intentional injustice, of all mischief and in particular of sexual relations with both female and male persons, be they free or slaves.**

**What I may see or hear in the course of the treatment or even outside of the treatment in regard to the life of men, which on no account one must spread abroad, I will keep to myself holding such things shameful to be spoken about.**

**If I fulfill this path and do not violate it, may it be granted to me to enjoy life and art, being honored with fame among all men for all time to come; if I transgress it and swear falsely, may the opposite of all this be my lot.**


End file.
